


a story on how we didn't make it (or a step by step instruction on how to loose yourself in the blood)

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, I wrote poetry in 7th grade and now I'm here, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, every relationship is just mentioned and doesn't really matter, no happy ending, this is both my best and worst work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: sometimes in the zones you loose yourself and the only thing left is a legend
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a story on how we didn't make it (or a step by step instruction on how to loose yourself in the blood)

**Author's Note:**

> ash is party posion

sometimes the lines between being human and being killjoy blur and in nights like that they can't wash away the phantom blood from their hands, the stains long gone from their clothes seep under their skin and settle there like the ink from their tattoos.

  
they rarely are ash anymore this days, the mirror doesn't reflect but a soldier in this hopeless war and they start slowly forgetting who they are outside the mask, the name that has for so long (too long) buried deep inside their chest is fading from the lips of their brother, though they still remember his.

  
when their lover whispers the word into their neck while taking their heart and soul into xyr hands they don't answer because it feels like a stranger's name.

  
this days party poison is everything they are, the human is gone washed away in the bloodbath of their past and each gust of wind is like sandpaper against their identity, slowly scratching away their memory of life outside the fight as they let that long gone person slip through their fingers like water.

  
this days dreaming is like a childhood memory, blurred and unreachable because a killjoy doesn't dream outside the flash of rayguns and ash is slowly leaving their own body, leaving behind love and fear.

  
they wonder rarely, a burst of consciousness not stained by the color and the noise, if everybody else sees it too, they wonder when ghoul will see there is nothing left of who xe loved, just an empty body filled with rage and flaming hate.

  
they wonder how long will it take after ash is gone for the poison to take over the party, how long will it take for the spark to transform in a raging inferno that will burn friends and enemies alike.

  
sometimes they wonder, but don't indulge themselves in the answer anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
